Forbidden Fruit
by Mayhem junkie
Summary: Three weeks after Sarah's return, the Goblin King makes another surprise visit to Sarah's house. Oneshot.


Forbidden Fruit

She felt his eyes on her as she whipped around, but she never expected to be confronted with the sight of him standing in her window, just like that night that seemed so long ago. He hadn't changed in the three weeks it had been since she had rescued her brother; he was still as intimidating- as _arrogant-_ as ever, he could still dominate a room from the moment he entered it, with one simple glance.

And he still had the same effect on her. Her breathing grew a little unsteady, with the familiar mixture of fear and awe his presence had always evoked. She watched, stunned as he swaggered into the room, one hand holding back that impossibly black cloak as the other rested on a hip. He smile was cocky, saying he was aware of the discomfort he was causing-and was _enjoying_ it.

It was the smile that sent her back to reality.

"What are you _doing_ here!" she was glad to note that not even a hint of a wobble sounded in her voice.

The grin was replaced by a practiced pout, "Tsk, tsk, Sarah," she shivered at his voice-the voice that had haunted her for so many nights, "Is that any way to treat someone who's come so far to see you?"

She ignored his taunt, "What do you want?"

"I've brought you a present," his right hand came up to eye level, an imperfectly round object cradled gently in his bare palm.

Her eyes widened at the sight of it, "I-is that a…"

"It's just a peach," it rolled expertly to his fingertips, and he held it out to her as he smiled his devil's smile again, "You aren't afraid of a little _peach_, now are you….Sarah?"

She snatched the fruit from him, glaring into those depthless eyes. She rebelliously brought it up and parted her lips to take a bite. She inhaled the subtle-sweet scent of the peach and her heart stopped. Her eyes closed, the smell taking her back to other times, other fears-fears so paralyzing, she couldn't breathe.

Unnoticed, the peach slipped from her suddenly lifeless fingers. She gasped as she remembered the other peach and the dreams-those horribly, achingly realistic dreams-that came with it. But that's all they had been…. dreams. Little illusions created to throw her off course, not to be believed.

"Sarah?" she felt his big hands incase her arms, and she opened her eyes, surprised at the unexpected touch. Her gaze traveled to his face, he wasn't smiling anymore, "I do not want you to think me a monster, Sarah. Let me help you calm your fears."

Her eyes narrowed, "_Why_?" he let go of her and made a sound of exasperation as he turned from her. She was not about to let it go, however, "Why are you here? What do you want? I'm not gonna do anything until you tell me what you're _really_ after."

He growled and swung back to face her, "I want another chance! I want to be able to hear you say my name without shuddering! I want to be able to go home to my castle and not _ache_ every time I so much as look out the windowbecause everything reminds me of _you_, Sarah! That's what I want!" He threw his hands into the air and shook his shaggy head, amazed at his outburst.

She stared at him a few moments, then hung her head to look at the fallen peach. She slowly bent down and scooped it off the floor, holding it gingerly in her hands. Hot tears sprung to her eyes as she gazed at the innocent-looking thing.

"I _can't_," her voice was little more than a whisper, but he heard it just the same. "I can't _do_ it on my own. I can't give you what you want…"

In two steps he was by her side, "Then let me _help_ you," her lifted the peach from her hands and held it up, "Close your eyes. _Trust_ me, Sarah."

After a moment, her eyes fluttered closed, and he softly touched the peach's fuzz-covered skin to her cheek. Slowly, gently, he drew it across to her slightly parted lips, leaving a tingling in its wake. She inhaled its perfume, and once more her heart froze. Only this time, she was not alone.

"Shh, shh, shh…it's alright, Sarah. Nothing is going to hurt you," his voice was soft and low, soothing her.

The fruit traveled farther, caressing her temple before trailing down the bridge of her nose, making its way back to her mouth. It was becoming harder to breathe with him so close, and the softness of the peach on her skin was overloading her thoughts. Her lips parted farther, and he watched in rapt fascination as they learnt the contours of the fruit he still held. His own breath became ragged as her lips skipped over his fingers on their journey, and he wished with all his heart to touch her, but he didn't want to break the moment.

So lost was he in his own daydreams, he was caught off guard and gasped when her teeth pierced the supple skin, dripping juices onto his fingers. She brought her hands up to steady his now shaking one as she continued to eat from his hand, licking the juice from his fingertips when they got in her way. She made quiet sounds of pleasure and satisfaction as she ate, nearly driving him crazy by the time she finished it off. Though it had felt like an eternity to him, the entire thing had only lasted a few moments he realized as a thin line of juice ran down her chin. Her eyes opened to regard him with a dazed sort of desire.

This proved to be too much for the mighty Goblin King. He cupped his free hand around her neck and pulled her to him. He pressed his lips to hers, reveling in the taste of the two things he loved most in all the worlds-peaches and Sarah.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Labyrinth, although I wouldn't mind a crack at David Bowie.

A/N: I really shouldn't have put this up, because my other fic, My Dragon's Change --insert blatant advertising here-- is on hold as of right now. My only excuse is that I've had this written for almost three years now, and only recently found it again, stuffed away in a small file on my comp.


End file.
